The Vomeronasal Organ (VNO) is a specialized structure implicated in regulating behaviors and endocrine changes between conspecifics. Unlike the main olfactory system, where the signal transduction cascade employed in detecting odorant molecules has been known for some time, that employed by the VNO remains largely obscure; although it is clear that it is different than that used by the olfactory system. The objective of this study is to understand the intracellular mechanism by which the VNO signals. A number of key elements have been identified that have been proposed to play a role in the signal transduction progress. This includes the ion channel TRPC2 beta, a member of the transient receptor potential (TRP) family of ion channels, which is localized to the microvilli of VSNs, where signal transduction is thought to occur. Also, receptor mediated G-protein activation of phospholipase C (PLC) is involved in VSN responses to urine. This study will examine the role of PLC and the mechanism of TRPC2 beta activation in VSN signal transduction.